Total Mousebrain Warriors!
by Violetsong
Summary: Welcome to Total Mousebrained Warriors! Your favorite cats will compeat in challanges unexpected. The winnner recieves 1 million Cat Dollars! *****No more open spots : *****
1. Chapter 1

OK im making a warriors version of something like Total Drama. It will be a little different so yea

Host- Lilyshine: A white she-cat with light grey patches and really has hazel eyes but wears neon blue contacts and she has bangs that she dyed purple and she has purple claws to match.(Violetsong aka me)

Co-host- Open!

Chef- Open!

Camera Crew-

Open

Open

Open

Crazed fans-

Open

Open

Open

Interns-

Open

Open

Contestants will be cats from the real books.

Contestants:

Tigerstar

Berrynose

Ivypool

Brambleclaw

Lionblaze

Mistystar

Thornclaw

Crowfeather

Tawnypelt

Leafpool

Echosong

Brook where small fish swim(Brook)

**For all other parts but contestants it's first come first serve so yeah. Don't worry The Elemntals and my Create a Cat will still continue...maybe...but whateve'**

**~*~ Violetsong~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want better descriptions! use forms form create a cats! do something! **

Host- Lilyshine: A white she-cat with light grey patches and really has hazel eyes but wears neon blue contacts and she has bangs that she dyed purple and she has purple claws to match.(Violetsong aka me)

Co-host- Skypelt:Light blue/grey she-cat with white paws and stripes. Has blue eyes , Crazy and funny, loves to stare out of windows. Loves to randomly attack other cast members

Chef- Moonfur:pale blue shecat with patches of white on her fur that look like stars

Camera Crew-

Open

Open

Open

Crazed fans-

Skyfeather:sky blue and White tabby she cat , her personality is unexpecyabl she is random and funny and pikes to interfere with everything

Open

Open

Interns-

Open

Open

Contestants will be cats from the real books.

Contestants:

Tigerstar

Berrynose

Ivypool

Brambleclaw

Lionblaze

Mistystar

Thornclaw

Crowfeather

Tawnypelt

Leafpool

Echosong

Brook where small fish swim(Brook)

**SUBMIT PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Host- Lilyshine: A white she-cat with light grey patches and really has hazel eyes but wears neon blue contacts and she has bangs that she dyed purple and she has purple claws to match.(Violetsong aka me)

Co-host- Skypelt: Light blue/grey she-cat with white paws and stripes. Has blue eyes , Crazy and funny, loves to stare out of windows. Loves to randomly attack other cast members

Second Co-host- Darkmoon- a pretty totally black she cat with light silver eyes and a long tail. has a attitude and is goth. Has been known to mutter random comments and to be staring into space for no reason. No one has ever seen her sleep

Chef- Moonfur: pale blue she-cat with patches of white on her fur that look like stars

Camera Crew-

Spikeheart- slightly mad and geeky cat that looks familiar to scourge and goes crazy when filming. he is part of the camera crew and he usually pushed the other camera crew members out of the way so he can get a good shot at the film.

Wolfpaw- Shaggy gray tom with blue eyes. Random and likes to hang from ceiling and drop down on other cats

Falconcry- A handsome large dark brown long furred Tom with strange black and white streaks. He has white dark grey eyes. He is slightly insane with sarcastic comments to every conversation.

Crazed fans-

Skyfeather: sky blue and White tabby she cat , her personality is unexpecyabl she is random and funny and pikes to interfere with everything

Briarpetal- A golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She dyed her paws navy blue and her tail neon green. She is totally obsessed with ninjas and cupcakes. She usually runs to the contestants, throws cupcakes at Tigerstar and Berrynose, and leaves.

Cloudfur- White tom with blue eyes. Crazy and likes to throw bananas at other people

Interns-

Wishpaw: white she-cat with ice blue eyes. string, weird, unusual she-cat who loves to beat Tigerstar with a stick

Stormcloud- Dark Gray tom with blue eyes. He is very weird and he's in love with Echosong. He is also kinda creepy…..

Amberpaw- A lithe she cat with orange paws and streaks in her black fur. she has pretty amber eyes, and long fangs. Insane and she bounces up and down randomly.

Cometpaw- A muscled black and white Tom with shaggy fur and amber eyes. hisses randomly and stares at people blankly for 5 minutes.

Contestants will be cats from the real books.

Contestants:

Tigerstar

Berrynose

Ivypool

Brambleclaw

Lionblaze

Mistystar

Thornclaw

Crowfeather

Tawnypelt

Leafpool

Echosong

Brook where small fish swim (Brook)

**Woot woot! We're all done! Come back next update to see the first episode of Total Mousebrained Warriors!  
>~Violet <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Lilyshine: *Enters the main challenge room texting on a cell phone* Where…Are you…Skypelt? Ugh! Nobody cares if your boyfriend broke up with you!

*Whole Camera Crew is laughing in the backround*

Hey! Is the camera on, Spikeheart?

Spikeheart: Possibly….

Lilyshine: I am so going to kill you!

*Lilyshine lets out her bright purple claws then pulls them back in when Darkmoon walks in*

Darkmoon: Yo are we gonna start the show?

Lilyshine: um it's kinda already started

Darkmoon: what do you *sees that the camera is on* Ohhhhhh

Lilyshine: Well anyways! I'm Lilyshine and this is one of my co-hosts, Darkmoon! And I welcome all of you to Total Mousebrained Warriors!

*Wishpaw, Stormcloud, Amberpaw, and Cometpaw come running in with notepads and pens*

Amberpaw: *Bouncing up and down* Can you repeat that again please? We didn't have a chance to write it down

Darkmoon:*Rudely* you don't need to take notes on EVERYTHING you know!

*The Interns run away crying*

Lilyshine: Darkmoon!

Darkmoon: What? I said I was sorry.

Lilyshine: No you did not! Go apologize while I introduce the contestants.

Darkmoon: ugh Fineeee

Lilyshine: OK moving on. Now please welcome our contestants!

*All 12 contestants are raised from a platform in the floor.*

Lilyshine: Here they are!

*Wolfpaw randomly falls from the ceiling and lands on top of Brook*

Stormfur: *From the audience* No! My baby!

Lilyshine: Wolfpawwwwww why did you drop for the ceiling?

Wolfpaw:I felt like it.

Lilyshine: Well did you ask first?

Wolfpaw: No, but-

Lilyshine: No buts!

Wolfpaw: But-

Lilyshine: *Yelling* I SAID NO BUTS! TO THE CORNER WITH YOU!

*Wolfpaw walks over to the corner and pouts*

Lilyshine: Well now that's over, let's meet the contestants!

*Darkmoon runs in chasing Wishpaw with Jayfeather's stick*

Lilyshine: Darkmoooonnnnnn what are you doing!

Darkmoon: She stole my black clawpolish!

Wishpaw: Help me!

Cloudfur: *From the roped of area where the crazed fans are put* BANANA!

Lilyshine: Wha-?

*A Banana flies in from the roped of area and hits Leafpool*

Leafpool: Ow!

Lilyshine: OK, who gave the crazed fan over there a banana !

Moonfur: *From the Kitchen* Not me….

Darkmoon: *Still chasing Wishpaw* I will get you!

Wishpaw: Mommy! Save me from the mean lady!

*Wishpaw stops for a second then grabs the stick from Darkmoon's paws*

Wishpaw: I will get you Tigerstar!

*Wishpaw runs to Tigerstar and starts beating him with the stick*

Tigerstar: If I die, burry me with my PillowPets!

Lilyshine: This is NOT going well!

Falconcry: YA think?

Lilyshine: NOT in the mood , Falconcry

*Skypelt randomly walks in*

Skypelt: Hello everyone! I am back! And I'm single!

Darkmoon: Like anyone cares!

Thornclaw: I care…..

Brairpetal: Hehe…. I got a Cupcake. AAAAAHHHHH*Throws Cupcake at Berrynose* HA HA!

Lilyshine: Who gave the blue kitty a Cupcake?

Moonfur: Me I guess?

Lilyshine: Well you didn't ask TO THE CORNER WITH YOU!

Moonfur: Awwwwwww. *Walks over to the corner*

Spikeheart: This show is an Epic Fail so far

Skypelt: NOT in the mood, Spikeheart

Spikeheart: Who are you? Lilyshine?

Cometpaw: *walks up to Spikeheart* Hisssssss *Cometpaw stares at him blankly for five minutes then walks away*

Lilyshine: UUhh that wasn't weird at all.

Stormcloud: Heyyyy Echosong? Are you free this Friday night?

Echosong: *Starts singing Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'*

Stormcloud: Um ok.

Lilyshine: Well that's all the time we have for today folks! See you next time on Total Mouse-brained Warriors! Sorry this was an Epic Fail.

******* So did you like that? I know I did! Well see you next time!  
>~VIOLET!*****<strong>


End file.
